


Bellamour

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: The fight between Harry and Bellatrix Black-Lestrange after Sirius goes through the veil goes a little different than in canon.





	Bellamour

Harry looked on in awe as his godfather duelled with his deranged cousin. Bellatrix shot a red spell but Sirius ducked under it. He laughed at her: “Come on, you can do better than that!”  
  
Bellatrix looked on, enraged, and decided on a different tactic. With her left hand she reached up and ripped open her corset. Sirius stopped moving as two milky white breasts were revealed, crested by dark areolae and with large nipples pointing angrily towards him. His smile was replaced by a look of lust, and he never noticed her second red spell hit him squarely in the chest. Without losing the smile, he stumbled backwards in a graceful arc, disappearing through the veil.  
  
Harry looked past the falling form of his grandfather, his eyes fixed on the revealed chest of the most evil woman in all of Britain and he felt his trousers turn uncomfortably tight.  
  
Bellatrix let out a triumphant scream, then she noticed Harry. “Aaaaaah... do you like them, little baby Potter?” she asked in the mocking baby voice.  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
“I think you do... do you want to see them from up close, little Harry?”  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Bellatrix let out a strange laugh, almost a giggle. “Well then, Potter, if you want them, come get them!”  
  
Harry swallowed, and stepped closer to her, forgetting all about the sounds of battle from further in the room. Closer and closer he stepped, towards the first breasts he could recall seeing (except for the one time he had walked in on his aunt as she came out of the shower – No! He forced that traumatic memory to recede, and looked at his... enemy again.  
  
“Woah, boobs,” he said.  
  
“Boobs, breasts, titties, bajongas, fun-bags... you like them, don't you ickle Harry?” Bellatrix cooed, reaching up to cup her breasts. “Does baby Potter want to suck on mummy's breasts like a good boy?”  
  
“Can... can I touch them?” Harry looked up at her.  
  
“Oh.. yes... touch them, Potter,” Bellatrix said in a gentle tone. She reached down and softly touched his face. “Touch them, Harry.”  
  
In a daze, Harry reached out and laid his hands on her breasts. Bellatrix placed her own hands on top of his, pressing them firmly against her. Her nipples were like hard gems, trying to break through his hands.  
  
“Cup them, softly. Then squeeze them gently, and suck my nipples,” Bellatrix instructed him. Her face was getting slightly flushed.  
  
Harry caressed her breasts, admiring how soft tot he touch they were. They were large enough that he could not fully cover them, but he tried all the same.  
  
“Please, suck them now!” Bellatrix pleaded. She let out a moan as her right nipple was brushed by his index finger. Suddenly that same nipple was standing free, only to disappear in a warm mouth. She let out a gasp as Harry sucked her nipple and part of the surrounding areola in his mouth.  
  
“Ooh, baby Harry is making his mummy so horny,” Bellatrix moaned. She didn't need to be able to look past the dark haired head against her chest to know that her knickers were soaked through, and a wet spot had to be appearing on her dress.  
Gently she pushed his head off, and guided it to her lonely left nipple. Harry proved he was not stupid by putting his left hand on the now free again right breast, and began caressing it.  
  
After an infinity of pleasure, Harry moved his head away. Bellatrix stared at him in lust, then reached in to claim his lips. As they kissed she melded her body against his. She broke the kiss and let out an actual giggle.  
  
“What did I feel pressing against me just know? Do you have a beater bat in your trousers, ickle Harry?”  
  
Harry looked to be really out of it so he didn't protest when she began to unbutton his pants.  
  
“Oooh... mummy likes the treat her baby Harry has for her. Is that all for me?” She took his hard cock out of his pants, and softly caressed it.  
  
Harry let out a moan. “Oh, Merlin!” he exclaimed.  
  
“You're in for a treat, Harry... you're going to find out why the boys in Slytherin called me Fellatrix Black behind my back,” Bellatrix declared. She pumped his rigid cock once, then closed her lips around the tip.  
  
“Oh god! It's so warm!” Harry yelled out.  
  
Bellatrix hummed around his cock, sucking more of it in.  
  
Harry was in heaven. He never imagined getting a blow-job could feel this good – nor did he ever imagine his first one would be delivered by the most feared woman in the magical world!  
  
Bellatrix licked all around his member as she caressed it with her hands and tongue, now sucking it in all the way until her nose was in his pubic hair, and then releasing it far enough that only the tip was still held by her lips.  
  
Harry moaned and grunted, his hands on her shoulders. Bellatrix knew what she was doing, and he felt his orgasm approach.  
“Bellatrix! I... I am close!” he yelled out.  
  
Bellatrix released his cock with a slurp and made sure she caught his gaze, as she directed his cock to point directly at her chest.  
  
“Mmmmm... that was tasty, little Harry. Now, be a good boy and splash it all over mummy's titties!”  
  
“Oh god... oh gooooood...” Harry grunted. He shuddered as the first splurt of white cum shot out, landing in the valley between Bellatrix's breasts.  
  
“Oooh... I love this feeling,” Bellatrix cooed, as she pumped his cock dry. Splurt after splurt landed on her breasts, until they were almost fully covered.  
  
“I... that's all...” Harry half mumbled.  
  
Bellatrix ran a finger over her gooey breasts and sucked it dry. “Yummy, thank you for the treat,” she said. “We'll have to do this again soon, now I think my Master awaits!”  
  
Harry stood there with his trousers around his ankles, still a bit dazed, as she put her corset back on over the mess, and ran towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Harry Potter Fanfic Archive. Apologies for any bad formatting.


End file.
